User talk:Jamiegirl3000
hello! ♥Luna/Bella♥ hey. how are ya? haha well, uhh, that's it? xD haha! sorry, i wasn't sure what to post... so how are you liking this wikia so far? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i like it! i was on sims wiki and this one came up on the bottom so i was like 'sure!' hah. have you read all the books? no, i've only read NM, but i think it was a little confusing to read then watch...they change so much in the films! how are you today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ im good u? i have read all the books three times each haha. Breaking Dawn is my favorite. i really hope they turn it into a movie. are you planning to read it? cuz if not, i'll tell u aout it :P i'm good, both ways. i don't really wanna read them so the movies won't suck in my view, but if you do wanna tell me then okay, i allready know bells gets hurt during pregnancy and jacob doesn't kill neesie. ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha well, i was thinking about it, and since you are on the twilight wiki at this second, and have been for a while, there's no point in telling you anything since this site sums it all up. xD i guess you're right... btw, if you reach 25 edits i can help you get an award! ♥Luna/Bella♥ awesome.... i guess, haha. what are these award thingers about? the awards are for if you make edits or pages or invite friends or something like that. ♥Luna/Bella♥ hmm sounds good lmao. when did you first see this wiki? good question, sorry i haven't responded latley... i don't really know... you? ♥Luna♥ uhh, maybe a month ago? that sounds about right. ;) good newz! todays my bday!! <3 whens yours? aaw! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JAMIEGIRL300! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! mine is october 17. ♥Luna♥ thanks! lolz. ill make sure to tell you happy birthday on october 17!! :P aw, you don't have to. i'm like bella on b-days, the attention is like being claustraphobic! how are you by the way? ♥Luna♥ hahah i will, and you can't stop me muahahaha! ;) anywayz, i'm good, sad that school's on again. do you go to school? how old are you btw? i'm homeschooled and i'm 13. i'm also moving into town next month! >(* ^ *)< leaving the country isn't fun!... i like the animals... what about you? what kind of place do you live in? ♥Luna♥ I'm also 13. :D I live in a small town, well village actually, with about 200 - 300 people. There are lots of houses for sale, though, and hopefully it will fill up ;) Do you live in the United States? i live in the USA, Oklahoma. ♥Luna♥ that's too bad. I live in saskatchewan, canada. you seem really nice. I would hang out with you if you didn't live way down there. ;) SuperFans Hello there! I see you attempted to add yourself to our SuperFans page. I corrected your entry and added you back :) Fingernails 18:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well, i'm not extacly normal... i'm like a weird goth. ♥Luna♥ thx fingernails haha. goths are cool. do u haz facebook, luna? actually i don't. i don't have email. the wikia's are like, the only thing that doesn't need email to join. ♥Luna♥ oops haha. i always put it in the comment box by mistake. so how come you don't have email? dad's rules. but when i get a laptop he won't be in charge so i'll probabaley create one and post it on my user page. that way everyone can talk to me!!! haha! so how've you been? ♥Luna♥ hahahahaha u make me laugh. sounds good i cant wait. when do u get ur laptop?? im good, super duper glad its friday. u? i'm glad it's friday too, tomorrow i get to go to TAO, it's an anime club that takes 4 hours. 4 hours away from my annoying brothers... and i need to save a lot of money before i get my laptop. so how are you today? ♥Luna♥ im awesome. i went to the city today. how did u like ur TAO thinger? how many brothers do u have? i have one brother and one sister, both older than me. :P oh, i love TAO, the funniest anime was on this week. a little 2 yearold "fell in love with" her teacher and the mother APROVES OF IT!!! she said that she would make sure they GET MARRIED!!! and i ahve three, all younger, more annoying. P ♥Luna♥ WE NEED YOU!!! ♥Luna♥ hey, you know how you said you don't need an email for this wiki? uhh... ya you do.... who's email did you use? :S you do? i guess that's a new rule, because i don't... i guess i got in just before they changed it... how are you today? ♥Luna♥ oh... well im good. happy its friday again. do you have TAO again tomorrow? no, but i do have Sweet Elegance. that's where we get to dress up and pretend! what about you? what are you doing tomorrow? ♥Luna♥ ooh Sweet Elegance sounds fun I ended up playing Sims 2 all day. xD it is really fun! and sims sounds fun too, but i don't think i have the system for it... oh, i'm moving tonight, so i won't be able to talk for a while... >(; . ;)< i'm gonna miss everyone, but i'll be back really soon! i'll miss you! XOXOXOX ♥Luna♥ LOLZ where are you moving to? will you still be homeschooled or will you be going to school? i'm still homeschooled, and it was just into glenpool, we HAD to be closer to work... so how are you? ♥Luna♥ im good. especially now. our computer had a bunch of viruses but now has a clean bill of health xD how are you? very sick, but okay. sorry about that, viruses suck! ♥Luna♥ sick? how so? thats weird, my cousin is sick too nose is stuffy, throat hurts, but other than that i think i'm odeeday... hope your cousin gets better. ♥Luna♥ haha wow what is this? its may and everyone's getting sick! after you told me you were sick, my friend told me ''she ''was sick. hope you feel better =D hey! it's been a while! XD sorry, how's it goin'? ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ new sig! =O LOL it has been a while hasn't it? i like ur new sig! at first i was like "who just wrote on my talk page?" and i was like ohh! have u seen eclipse? i think it's great... but i just loove to criticize (lol) so idk, i think it kinda sucked too lol. i watched twilight last night, and realized it.... isn't that great. the actors aren't as developed, especially with emotions. w/e tho. ill live. ;) whats new with you? ^_^ Hi! hey! ooh, i loved Eclipse! (but hated the fight) uhm, i'm sick but good, you? XO♥ lol this is gonna sound funny but are you still "LunaBella" just with a new sig? if not, sorry haha. if so, sorry lmao. hi hey Theories. Jamie, speculation on why Bella is or is not an exception are better expressed on blogs than on articles. You better start one, a new article will just marked for deletion again. Ngebendi 23:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) okay whatevs. its just that on the sims wiki, theres actual pages for theories so i thought id just make a page.